<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Switch by robdrobot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309610">The Switch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robdrobot/pseuds/robdrobot'>robdrobot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Sort of Pureblood Hermion, Sort of Pureblood Hermione, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unspeakable Hermione Granger, Unspeakable Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robdrobot/pseuds/robdrobot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I love my friend but I want him dead. That was her constant thought as she walks towards her doom. </p><p>A Hermione-centric fic. </p><p>"Do you think Molly would miss Ronald that much? I mean, she has six more kids and I’m pretty sure she favors Harry more than him. What say you professor?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Switch</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She has always prided herself as the judicious one, the most rational and clearly the very sane one. Well compared to Harry and Ron, she is obviously well on top of her emotions - at least by more than a teaspoon she is. She is unflappable as a resting seal on a cooling rock, no amount of waves splashing her can loose her marbles. She did at one time have been in many situations as this before. She had faced trolls, a basilisk’s glare, ware wolves, Dementors, and a witch with poor oral hygiene. She doesn’t even so much as flinch these days when Ronald decides to chew his dinner like a trash compactor. So yes, she is cool as a cucumber. She has time travelled before, and frankly this should not really surprise her anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Time travel, she’s done it before no worries with that.</p><p> </p><p>Her week started on a Wednesday. Ron to everyone’s surprise joined her instead of Harry in the Auror’s department. And to no one’s surprise, Hermione Granger ended up as a Junior Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. It wasn’t a surprise also the two ended their very brief love tryst, they were two entirely different beings who in another world could have probably made a home, a life together, probably made two little red heads after them. But these days they were just content to be room mates, work mates, partners in everything else except in love, sex, and romance. She’s not bitter of course, who could blame Ronald fucking Weasley for being a <em>bi</em>. Well, that’s what he tries to tells himself because he once fell in love with her, <em>once -</em>that’s the keyword. That’s why Hermione thinks otherwise. Ronie boy likes dicks, she was sure of it. He said so himself, that very Wednesday morning as she can hear his atrocious excuse for grunted moans and sex talk. She wanted to vomit. Especially when she tries to sip her coffee peacefully, uninterrupted. Until his new boy toy tries, and in her opinion perfectly fails, his walk of shame. She didn’t help of course, saluting her cuppa at the new stranger and his very exposed appendix. She Evanescoed the mess they made last night, truly careful not to touch anything before everything is spotless clean. She has no plan picking up the really gaudy and frilly robe with the very questionable stain. No really, she didn’t want to catch anything. A quick evanasco here, evansco there, and all her problems gone. It was such a handy spell, and quite her favorite she has mastered it wandelessly and silently. Her favorite, that she favors it more than the usual Expelliarmus, why disarm when you can vanish your enemies wands. Fucking handy spell indeed. Anyway, her thoughts are running a mile now.</p><p> </p><p>Where was she?</p><p> </p><p>Right. Wednesday.</p><p> </p><p>After dealing with a very naked man, who she tries so hard not to vanish too, and douse Ron’s all too smug and satisfied face (which she wishes she could Obliviate herself from) with her awful concoction of america’s tea - coffee that is. The two ride out the day normally. Rushing to work, working inventories of today’s assignments, buttering up the seniors, researching in the most glorious (or that’s what she thinks) Mysteries Library, and of course testing their new experiments. That Wednesday should have been a normal Wednesday.</p><p> </p><p>Until one of Ron’s lovers, Jonathan was it - she was not sure, sent him a howler in the middle of work. It would have been a comical sight to see, Ron and his lovely relationship with howlers. But she was holding a very sensitive X-gamma vial full of unpredictable energy. Once that lovely red envelope started crying and shouting expletives at Ron, who tried his best to duck under his own table. Hermione’s body jumped from the commotion making her drop the sensitive vial into a mirror bowl full of the last Sands of Time. She didn’t even get to curse Ronald’s fucking hide because of course unpredictable energy like to, predictably that is, E X P L O D E.</p><p> </p><p>On a fucking Wednesday, Hermione from Point A of her life, tumbled, fell, split apart, chewed up and out into a whole new different world.</p><p> </p><p>She awoke, in a luxurious spread of silk and Egyptian cotton, her sluggish and uncoordinated limbs tumble out from a bed, and there was a big fucking eye staring at her from the window. Her level of unflappableness rose up a little, just a smidgen. She surmise she was in an entirely different world. At the very least she is still human. You’d never know with time sands and x-gamma energies, she could have woken up as a fish and that could have been a better explanation why the kraken was looking at her silly.</p><p> </p><p>Krakers, she remembers the name, looks like the very same Kraken cephalopod sea monster from the folklore, and much like its name he really like crackers - of the all-wheat variety. The unflappable meter rose up again, still not an alarming level, she did always wonder what it was like to sleep in the Slytherin’s dormitories. But if she was there that means, not only did she wake up in an entirely different world, she was probably in a different time too. She could not know right away, she guess the rumors that the Syltherin’s have their very own bedroom is true and so fucking unfair. Why did the Gryffindor’s deal with noisy and messy roommates, this would have been so much better. At least she could have masturbated freely in her room with no fear from Lavander’s nosy self. Still if her unflappable-<em>ness </em>has a real meter, this inter dimension travel is still not that alarming. Somewhere in the boundary of green and yellow. Still good, still good.</p><p> </p><p>But then she woke up in a different universe, as a 16 year old and puberty has yet to hit her full time - and that she thinks she can’t handle again. But at this age, short of Voldemort himself, she has already faced quite a lot, including but not limited to Time Travel and if she remembers correctly this is the year Harry &amp;co. will go to the Department of Mysteries and save Sirius. However, it seems waking up in Slytherin means she’s a Slytherin. And Slytherin’s are not friends with Gryffindors. It is unheard of! Blasphemy! A traitorous act of the highest kind!</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully after a quick Tempus, she finds out it’s a Sunday. Enough time to cool down and collect herself. There may have been screaming into pillows and crying and plotting 10 ways to curse Ronald fucking Weasley. But come Monday, in pristine Slytherin uniform, she steps out of her room, chin up with a very determined look on her face which however faltered when a face greeted her with such a dashing smile. The meter hand has left the green zone now, and is dangerously mid yellow, closer to orange. Her racing heart beat erratically and the sudden indigestion could have been mistaken as floundering. That smile was wicked good and handsome, but it was really disturbing coming from one Draco ferret Malfoy. From then on she knew her meter will just keep rising.</p><p> </p><p>She must be a pureblood, no way in seven level of hell will Draco Malfoy willingly smile at her like that. She tries not think of what kind of relationship she has with the ferret, but the escorting and pulling out her chair for class borders familiarity she doesn’t want to label. Maybe Slytherins are just gentlemen in nature, Ron nor Harry was never like that to her. But the two are animals in the etiquette department, they don’t count. So this could have been normal. She just wish he would stop smiling because she doesn’t know if she can hold herself from slapping his face - again.</p><p> </p><p>But then, Professor McGonagall strode in as usual like the sexy cat she is. Intelligence is very sexy in her honest opinion. Her smile became more genuine. Until Minnie, the sexy cat who’s also a dear darling friend in another life time, handed back their previous essays. And the little arrow pointing towards the yellow at her unflappable meter shoot straight to WARNING RED, ABORT ABORT ABORT!!!</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t feel ferret’s pat on her back, or his sweet voice telling her to ‘<em>You can try harder next time love.’</em> She didn’t even register the endearment. The pounding in her head was so loud she remembers Ronald’s unflattering grunts, his chewing mouth, his annoying laugh, and that god awful red envelope screaming in her head. Hermione Granger once unflappable, exploded. For the second time in her life, her birth being the first, Hermione Granger screamed bloody murder. There in front of her was her Essay regarding the Texture and Senses of Animal Transfiguration. She wrote something like - animals have fur, the texture is soft. And dare she, how dare she! She compared it to a garish fur robe. There were no cross references to Albert’s Transfiguration of 20<sup>th</sup> Century, or the Elements of Animagus, or no references at all! Just her in large and overtly flourished letters of ‘<em>animals have fur’. </em>And that was the moment she knew, her meter exploded. There in front of her, was a paper graded P. Poor, passable, pathetic, pureblood princess. She screamed, stormed out the door and ran.</p><p> </p><p>She did say her Boggart could turn into McGonagall giving her a failing mark. And now she is living her very worst nightmare. Well, one of it at least.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a moment in his life that Albus Dumbledore was once too very flappable. He jumped from nervousness every time his brother shoves a frog in front of his face. He blush a very charming shade of red when his young hands once graze another’s. And he was always such a nervous wreck, very shy, and was even a stuttering mess. That’s why he never once doubted the Hat placing Mr. Longbottom in his house. He sees fondly how he was once like the boy. A shy boy, unsure of himself. Until he met Gellert, that man brought out the assertive confident leader he is now. It was such a heart break for him to defeat him in battle, he never wanted to hurt his <em>friend</em>.</p><p> </p><p>As he got older, with far more hidden secrets and a very painful past, Albus has become the unflappable man he is now. Yes he was bothered by Tom Riddle and the boy’s merry band of murdering misfits, but never did he cower from the boy. Tom is powerful that much is true, but he can still hold his own despite his age, plus the Hallow in his hand makes up much for it. He even relish the fact that he knows the boy is afraid of him. He was not supreme sorcerer for nothing. However a blast of uncontrolled angry energy burst forth within the castle walls he had to double check if his wards have been breached and Tom has declared war in his very school.</p><p> </p><p>He need not ask the castle where this sudden burst of energy is coming from, the students milling about and the shouts from the halls has lead him to the very source anyway. Sweet Irma was very disgruntled and her murderous face is quite concerning. The students and at his observation the Fifth year Slytherins were all shouting from the other side of the Library door, perhaps trying to call the entity behind those very doors. He put a hand up to silent the crowd, he felt giddy high it worked.</p><p> </p><p>“What seems to be the problem here Irma.” He addressed the older witch with a smile, wouldn’t do good to antagonize her further.</p><p> </p><p>“These hooligans---!” She started with a scream, but too frustrated to finish.</p><p> </p><p>“Professor, Hermione is in there. She locked herself inside and push everyone outside. She just screamed during class and went straight forward here. Something is troubling her sir! She never even goes here!” And as if the very person inside heard the blonde Slytherin a very shrill scream emanated from the library, its sheer force made everyone stumble.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Malfoy, you are pertaining to Ms. Granger?”</p><p> </p><p>“Albus! Heavens almighty! That girl just ran out of my class and in here!” His haggard friend said, she was breathless probably coming from her class after dismissing those lot. What a Monday it’s turning out, and from Ms. Granger herself! She was such a sweet girl, albeit a bit on the dim side, but sweet nonetheless. Again as if sensing his inner thoughts the energy pulsed violently. He had to stop this madness, the girl might be in more danger than it seems.</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest we dismiss this crowd first Minerva before I set foot inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too true Albus. Well you heard the Headmaster! Back to class the lot of you and if anyone as much create more trouble today detention till before Easter!!”</p><p> </p><p>“But Professor! Hermione --” Tried Draco. Poor boy seems the most troubled out of everyone. Of course he would be, the two has always been inseparable since their first year and maybe even before that. The young man has deem himself somewhat her protector. It was sweet, however predictable where their relationship will lead. He wouldn’t be surprised if the two are even betrothed, old families have always been like that. Another violent pulse and this time the Headmaster and the crowd has staggered backwards. This was alarmingly becoming hazardous for everyone and it was time to do some damage control.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Malfoy, I understand your concern. But I advise you all to return to your classes. We wouldn't want any more mishaps once I open those doors. As a prefect you should lead your fellow classmates back to their class. If you please Mr. Malfoy.” The boy having an internal struggle nodded his head, and with one last look towards the door left the scene.</p><p> </p><p>Once the crowd dissipated and controlled he set himself in front of the door. For good measure he took out his wand. As he please with the castle to help him open the very intricate wards placed in the doors and even on the walls, Albus with a wary cautious walk strode forward.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like his teen self, shifty eyes looking back and forth as he enters the dimly lit hall. He could feel the angry energy among the rows of shelves, books floating about aimlessly, cracking energy that he swears he can see static electricity illuminating the room with a pulse. He hears faint hiccups and as he further goes deeper into the library towards the Restricted Section, cloudy mist start to pile up from the ground. It was eerie and he was apprehensive approaching the darker section of the library.</p><p> </p><p>Once he came into the entrance, a large gash has split open the door. Clearly a sign that she didn’t even bother dismantling the wards placed on the doors, rather she just broke it apart. Marvelous really, and would have appreciated her handiwork if it only came from another student. But this was Ms. Granger, pureblood socialite, and probably soon to be Lady Malfoy. A depressing thought, he was sure the girl could have potential if she only tries to read a book once. She is quite quick with her wand work and her beauty charms are really impressive. The violent spasm hit him right in the head making him dizzy, it seems that this Ms. Granger can sense his inner monologues.</p><p> </p><p>He hears the soft sniffle, and if this girl could show this much power under duress what more if she could harness it normally. Alas, it seems she was contented to be the creme of pureblood society and not a prodigious student. Before another violent pulse hits him, he crouches down on the floor and slowly approach the weeping girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Granger. It seems you found yourself in a bit of a doozy.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl lifts her head to face him, he softens at her sight. Tears streaming down her face, her hair surrounding her like halo. He could see the appeal many boys have for her, and the very reason Mr. Malfoy has been very protective lately. The girl is beautiful, and her crying face can surely make any hardened heart to thaw. Maybe he could use it against Tom.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Professor.. Everything is wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you say that Ms. Granger. Surely we can fix whatever is bothering you.” Yet his words didn’t calm her, she shakes her head harshly and refuses to believe him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well dear child, one may go wrong in many different ways.” She cried harder, no one appreciates his quotes these days.</p><p> </p><p>The girls sniffed again but this time smiled thinly at him. “But right only in one, which is why it is easy to fail and difficult to succeed.” She said, his brows raise to his all-white hairline in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Aristotle, Ms. Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who doesn’t?… Oh wait, maybe <em>I</em> don’t know of him.” And the witch proceeded to cry once more. Wail in fact, a very shrill one. He was starting to think the girl has been hit in the head, or perhaps dwindling sanity, quite common amongst the pureblood families. Her cries grew louder and he again try to approach her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Granger, has someone hurt you in any way?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl jumps right in front of him. “YES! Ronald is a foul utter arse! I ought to kill him! It’s what he deserves!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Granger, I don’t tolerate violence of any kind especially one that threatens the mortality of my students.Would you like to elaborate more on this. I didn’t even know you run in the same circle as him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course were not friends here!! THAT WEASEL IS D-E-A-D!!!” Every angry pronouncement made the books around them bounce. Fascinating, and scary indeed. What ever the youngest male Weasley did to her must be too humiliating, he ought to warn Molly. That boy never did have a good control with his emotions, and is quite bias with the Slytherins.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as you want to do some bodily harm to him Ms. Granger, may I suggest you talk it out with him first. That boy may be hot headed at times but he is reasonable when needed.” <em>Especially if it meant facing your ire.</em> He thought.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>May I suggest... May I suggest</em>” She mimics him mockingly, and he couldn’t’ help but frown at her. She’s quite the spoilt brat right now and it is beginning to irritate him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you bloody may well suggest my death Albus!! BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS FUCKING WRONG RIGHT NOW!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Granger!”</p><p> </p><p>“No shut up old man!!” Albus was then reminded of his first year self in front of a very scary third year Agatha. That portly witch whose beady eyes always taunted him. It would do no good for him to cower at the sight of this fifteen year old girl, but before he could even stand again, the girl started pacing summoning parchments and books all the while murmuring to herself as she reads one parchment after the other. Wandlessly and silently he might add. This display of nonchalant power and her hair sparking every now and then sets him on edge. He decided to take back the power over this tiny student. The imposing man is standing, practically towering over her. But his threatening pose was ignored and suddenly it was stiflingly awkward.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Granger, might you enlighten me with what is, as you say, <em>fucking </em>wrong right now?” His use of such foul language made her stop from her musings and laugh out loud in disbelief. His patience was getting thinner, no way will he let her laugh so openly at him. Who ever this lady right in front of him, because clearly this is not the sweet Ms. Granger he once knew of, should stop her shrill gaggling like a mad witch. It was very annoying.</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly you are not Ms. Granger. Is it safe to assume you are somebody else inhabiting the poor girl. Wouldn’t it be better if we leave her alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Poor girl?!!! </em>Another fucking P!!!” Now Albus cannot tolerate, whoever this is, attitude towards him. He is Supreme Mugwump for Merlin’s sake!</p><p> </p><p>“Albus!!” He raises one brow, clearly unhappy with her theatrics. The two stare off each other, measuring each other up. Clearly she was being vague, and Albus Dumbledore will not be the first one to talk. He is the only one allowed to be vague.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me Professor.” She breaks, and the chewing of her lips shows her uncertainty. “Professor…” She stares determinedly at him, yet he still doesn’t dare speak. “Has there been… Well, that is to say. Has Tom Riddle been creating havoc for the past 50 years or so, calling himself <em>Lord</em> <em>Voldemort</em>, killing innocents under the guise of blood purity, and has been resurrected quite recently by that disgusting tongue flicker Barty Crouch… the junior that is, not the senior one. And has Harry Potter’s scar been hurting like mad recently? Did Cedric Diggory die at tournament. Or, or, uhm. Has  Sirius Black been acquitted of past crimes, and has Peter Pettigrew been found out the true betrayer of the Potters. Also do you think Molly would miss Ronald that much, she has six more kids and I’m pretty sure she favors Harry more than him. What say you professor?”</p><p> </p><p>That he did not expect. Like Hermione, his unflappable meter is at its peak, dangerously close to ABORT! ABORT! ABORT! But instead he summoned 2 glasses and his good ol’ decanter filled with firewhisky.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we sit this down Ms. Granger…” He waited for her nod of acknowledgement”…and talk about this like sensible adults. Now, I think this calls for two fingers, doesn’t it? Calm our nerves a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Professor, those fingers will not satisfy me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Granger! I meant two-finger measurement of the whiskey!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I meant fill it more up Professor! I have a lot more questions right now and I need more than two-finger depth of firewhiskey.” Unflappable level quite high, he tries to ignore her murmurs of <em>dirty old man </em>and <em>perverted twat.</em></p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“So you mean to tell me, is that you <em>are</em> Ms. Granger. Only from an entirely different timeline, wherein you and your friends have defeated Tom and is now an Unspeakable with one Mr. Ronald Weasley.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re saying, you have been working on the non-local connection of quantum speed of light pertaining to time travel, thus the use of the Sands of Time and your experimented Y-Gamma…”</p><p> </p><p>“X-gamma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, x-gamma energy. That has been accidentally spilled over your project, creating an explosion that threw you not only back in time but in a different reality.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you want me to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Help me get back in the Mysteries, get rid of this awful reality of mine so I can finally leave this atrocious excuse of a Pureblood Hermione, get back my ungodly curls, and finally kill one Ronald Weasley.. and probably Jonathan too. Or was it Mike. Not too sure sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… But before this.” She cuts him off again with a wave of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Before that, because I’m extremely sure none of the Unspeakables can relate to me right now. And with the current political climate in the Ministry, I can’t really strode over there and demand access. Even with you at my side, we both know the Ministry hates you. Besides I’m pretty sure the Ministry is run over by mini sycophants wearing pink. So why not get rid of your problem first, that’s Tom of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… yes. Ms. Granger. You said so yourself, you and your friends have defeated him already. The question is how? You are fairly young, and in your stories you are an alumni just recently I believe.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been 6 years, 7 months and 13 days. But whose counting?” <em>Well obviously you, </em>he murmured to himself but the witch caught on.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Ms. Granger what do you propose then?” His speech a little bit slurred from his second glass, or was it his third firewhiskey.</p><p> </p><p>“Professor. How will you go about on an adventure with me, freeing house elves and dragons, liberating dogs of all kinds including werewolves, collecting trinkets and Horcruxes and eventually destroying them in the process, and possibly save a lot of lives.” She smiled blindingly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… and the Basilisk underneath the school is dead now right??”</p><p> </p><p>Unflappable Albus, drops his crystal glass, and exploded. Quite magnificently actually! All red in the face, screaming bloody murder, his white beard crackling with magic! He reminder her so much of Ron. Plus this guy is gay too… she thinks, she remembers reading it somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>No one could get inside the library for two days. Albus has been sending Minerva his patronus all through out those confined days and has appointed her interim Headmistress. On their third day, Hermione’s mother has requested an audience with the Headmaster and demands what has happened to their dear darling daughter. Triple D’s of the most annoying kind. Hermione forgot she’s not a muggleborn who’s parents are happily drinking mimosas somewhere in a coast down under. Her mother, looks frighteningly nightmarish in a set of emerald robes. She actually looks resplendent, and dare she say it, elegantly beautiful. However this woman had her mother’s face, and that was it. It was a frightening sight for her. She would have hugged the fine lady before her, but she fears tumbling over with the headache she’s sporting. It was too bright outside and as if sensing her dilemma Albus pointed his wand towards the tall stained windows and spelled them black. He too was probably sporting the very same headache she had. Especially how light weight he is with his drinks, and her… well being her 16 year old self who has yet been introduced to Neville’s special plants or Sirius’ pedestal bar that magically refreshes and restock itself. This Hermione’s mouth was a virgin, and frankly after bowls of greasy crisps, running on dark tea, and drinking herself dead these two days with Albus, her body is finally regretting her careless rendezvous with the Headmaster. It had been fun, she was surprised how candid the Headmaster of here is. But still she wants to vomit all her guts out. A brain cell or two might have died from all the firewhiskey she drank.</p><p> </p><p>“Drink this darling.” A gentle voice coaxed her. She sent a thankful smile towards her Mother who grimaced at her state. She proabably looks like shite. There’s so much cleaning charms one can only do, and frankly she was bad at it too. Her tea was laced with a sobering potion she easily recognizes. Once the headache has abated to a dull ache, she straightened her posture which her mother was grateful for. It seems she dislikes slouching in front of company, something the Carol Granger of her time can agree with.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you tell me what has happened here dear. Draco has written us the previous day and you have us worried. And here I find out you have been...” Carol couldn’t find the words.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting sloshed with the Headmaster.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione!!” Her mother said aghast. She must be too far different from her counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Mum. Perhaps you should come back in a month or two. Maybe then I will be back.” She said sleepily as her head lolled backwards and she curled in the sofa. She was definitely sleepy now, her body almost shutting down.</p><p> </p><p>“What have you done with my daughter Albus!” The man behind his table was much like Hermione, almost the point of passing out. He really needed to sleep, there will be so much work to do and a good rest could clearly restart his over working mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Granger. Let me be frank with you, and after disclosing some facts to you I’m afraid I will require an Oath.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will give no such thing Headmaster!” Her mother said, appalled by such request.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m afraid, I only expect you to trust me to take care of your daughter. Till I bring her back to her more normal state.”</p><p> </p><p>“Normal state?” She whispered harshly. Truly her daughter was a sight, snoring not so softly, curled up like a cat, her feet scandalously exposed, and there is no mistaking the chip on her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Albus tried to massage the headache coming back tenfold, Mrs. Granger’s appearance should have been expected but the two days planning and plotting with the younger witch clearly put a dent in his senses. And judging by Hermione’s stories, her parents were quite out of the picture. So it was easy to lose sight of his responsibilities, even his duties to the school. He always tried to assuage parents of their children’s safety, and drinking himself dead with one is not a good image at all.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only a month or two Carol.”</p><p> </p><p>“I beg your pardon!! I demand a better explanation than this Albus.” The witch screamed at the Headmaster, for a moment she reminder him of her daughter, albeit the other one has a more colorful vocabulary than the lady in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not above Obliviating you and Confunding you Carol, quite frankly I don’t really care right now. I think your daughter will even do the honor. Either you sit back down again, allow me to explain and of course the Oath.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is preposterous!”</p><p> </p><p>“It is what it is Madam, now will you swear an Oath or will you blissfully leave my office ignorantly and await for your daughter’s return. In a month or two of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly you are being ridiculous!”</p><p> </p><p>“Lady if we will keep going on and on about this, I suggest you wake me up once you have made up your mind.” And Albus proceeded to sleep on his chair.</p><p> </p><p>Lady Granger was clearly agitated by the turn of events. Clearly her daughter would not agree to such thing, but her daughter would also never create this much trouble. Her sweet little Mia, always the proper princess of her father. She should have waited for Gregory to join her today, her husband was always the more assertive one between them. Carol grimaced at the two passed out bodies in front of her. She was sure she cannot even send an owl to her husband, and she’s never really one for Charms. She doubts she can go out this office without so much as a Bombarda. She let her thoughts stew a bit before waking the old man up.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Professor Dumbledore!” Carol Granger said the umpteenth time, the man made no such movement, barely even budged.</p><p> </p><p>“A little charm can do the trick, here let me Mum.” Her daughter’s polished pearl wand was pointed towards the Headmaster at an impressive speed. Ice cold water doused the Headmaster awake, which did the trick however Carol disprove her daughter’s quick fix. It was a rude awakening, but her polite calls and slight poke at the Headmaster’s shoulders did nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“SALAZAR’S SACK!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mum’s waking you professor.” A five minute power nap still do her wonders even in this foreign body, her mind has cleared after that. She wonders how her mum is fairing. It seems she was left alone by two sleeping neanderthals.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright Mum?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mum? Oh Hermione. Draco is really telling the truth. Something’s changed about you.” <em>Draco?</em> Hermione did not want to be reminded of that guy. Draco Malfoy smiling at her is nightmare inducing enough. No thank you.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum.. I mean Carol Granger right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sweetheart.” Her mother’s brows furrow in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm… you see Mum. Or rather Carol.” Hermione wets her lips trying to find the right words to say to her. “Can you swear an oath before I proceed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione that is highly unnecessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t I tell you she would ask the same.” Her mum and the Professor said respectively. It seems they have talked already. She pities her mum’s confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione.” Her mother started, grasping her hands. She noticed her mother here has smoother hands, probably never worked with them. The Carol of her time had her hands always busy, if not tinkering with her dental tools, she can be seen baking, cooking, cleaning, and even gardening. This Carol must have elves for every occasion. “Hermione, you have to let me help you darling. I’m sure your father can solve whatever this is. We can visit your Grand Mere in Montmarte, perhaps a little shopping is in order. Or perhaps a show, just you, me and your cousin Eleanor. You’d like that won’t you. We can even bring Draco and Narcissa If you like.” Her mother ended with a smile. But Hermione was too flabbergast how utterly benign her life here is. Dr. Carol Granger would have told her to tough it up and demand explanation at once. Despite being an accomplished witch, a scary one at that, she never escaped her mother’s fury after lifting the Obliviation spell on them. She thinks this might be one of the reasons Ron broke up with her before anything even started. Too afraid of her mother’s wrath, and that’s coming from Molly’s son. So Hermione didn’t bother answering her.</p><p> </p><p>“Professor, I think a good Confundus and a bit of Obliviation can do it. You have to do it sir, my wand here is a bit wonky.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mother’s hand retracted so fast as if burned. And quite frankly her request left a cold pain in her mother’s heart. She hated that face, the disappointment and horror. Despite the anger her own mother had towards her, especially after finding out what her daughter did, Dr. Carol never looked at her in horror. Anger and disappointment, yes. But her mother was never afraid of her, even when she spelled all the windows to break when she was four, or the time her cousins ran away from her crying. Never did her mother fear her, or her magic. But this Carol, looked at her like as if she’s the monster she was afraid to become. Maybe she is, Ron and Harry never cease to remind her how frighteningly scary she is.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, how could you say such things.” She didn’t dare look at her mother and pointedly look out the darkened windows.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for the best Mu… Mother, there are things I cannot explain and it’s better for you not to know.” Hermione gave Albus a determined nod, but before the Headmaster could even whip out the elder wand, her Mother Protested.</p><p> </p><p>“I will do the oath!” Her mother said. She was a Denewulf after all before she married her husband, and the Denewulf’s are fearless headstrong individuals.</p><p> </p><p>The two sent each other a skeptical glance, those two days confined drinking and pouring each other’s heart out has made them converse with just a look. That or they were doing Legilimency at each other. Probably the latter, both are quite proficient. After a tense minute, the Headmaster faced her mother fully and her mom was forced to sit straighter. Ready to hear the two out.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Granger, if you please.”</p><p> </p><p>The oath done, her daughter - apparently not really her daughter, gave her the basics of the situation. She is 25 or 26, her daughter’s not sure, she lost count the times she used her Time Turner in her Third Year and she never counted the hours she experimented with her Time Sands. This older Hermione, misplaced in a different world, apparently an Unspeakable, a brilliant genius inventor and scientist, a war heroin, a Gryffindor and a muggleborn. The whole thing was a lot to take in, no wonder the two drank themselves into stupor. It was obvious the two were leaving out more details than she wish to know, but at the same time she was afraid to find out. In the middle of her daughter’s discussion about a boy named Ronald Weasley, who is apparently her <em>room mate - </em>whatever that scandalous arrangement is. Lady Carol Granger only thought of one thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, where is my daughter then?” Her question made Hermione stop mid speech. The two, one Headmaster and one irate witch were baffled by the Lady’s question, cause truly only a mother would see pass everything they said and look for her daughter. Where is Hermione indeed.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in another world entirely. A wizard was almost catatonic by the destruction before him. Unspeakable Theodore Nott hate his Gryffindor colleagues, despite the good sex he once got from the witch, and he will never admit it, Ronald Weasley is not as much a bad guy as his friend Draco makes him out to be. But still those two has created more havoc than the Weasley twins combined. He thanks any deity above, earless Weasley decided to continue his shop and he got Hermione and Ron instead. They were quite the group and under the threat of a wand he could admit maybe at some point he likes them and will probably take a curse or two for them. BUT if these two explodes their laboratory one more time and end up with another fucking probation he will never tag along the two to the exclusive Club Monarch. Not even if his stupid friend and co-owner of the bar is secretly in love with this witch.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the meaning of this Weasley!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault, Hermione’s experimenting again!! Oh shit Hermione!!”</p><p> </p><p>Ron swished his wand around and spelled the debris and smoke away from the scene. There was no sounds coming from her side of the table and right now he would gladly accept a curse or two from the witch. She was much too quiet. When the all the smoke has dissipated the two were shocked to see a very scared looking Hermione, with tiny tears in her eyes siting demurely on the floor her legs tucked under her. She looked like a scared kitty, not an angry lion. Which was very un-Hermione like.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione?” Ron asked, but she just looked at him in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Granger? You alright?” Theo asked trying to crouch near her. When the witch recognized him, she flung her arms on his neck and sobbed prettily at Theo.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Theo, I’m so scared. One moment I was in my room about to sleep then I wake up here and there’s smoke everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>The two men in the room looked at each other from across the room, both with horrified faces.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fin...</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not claim anything but the plot. ENJOY! :) </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>